Dumb Dares Revisited
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Naruto and his friends play a game at the office. What Naruto didn't know was that this game was going to change his life in more ways than one. SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, ItaKisaIta & more
1. The Game

**Dumb Dares Revisited**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, there would be at least fifteen minutes of yaoi in every episode!**

**AN: So I asked you guys if I should try again with this story and a lot of you said yes. My mistakes with the last one were poor character development, poor plot development, and just…very terrible relationship development. So let's try again shall we? Now that I've had more practice with writing fanfiction, hopefully this won't suck as much.**

**Let's hope I didn't change it too much…**

**Chapter One: The Game**

Choji spoke in a low, quiet voice. His upper body was hunched over the desk and he kept checking his computer monitor to see the reflection of everything behind him. "Okay…yeah, thanks dad. Tell me when-"

"Akimichi!"

'_Shit.' _ Choji straightened and held the telephone to his chest as he looked up at his boss, Uchiha Sasuke. "S-sir…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Please tell me you are on the phone for business, because if you're not I will have to start charging you a quarter every fifteen minutes that you spend on there talking to your gal pals. I know it's been a few years since you've seen your sorority sisters, but I'm sure they can wait till five o'clock this evening to gossip about whose anorexic and who got enormous breast implants." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked expectantly at the chubby man.

"W-well, sir, you see…my mother is having surgery today and my dad's checking in with me and-" Before Choji could finish speaking, a loud cry rang out of the office across the hall.

"Shikamaru! I lost the file!" Uzumaki Naruto called as he ran from his own office across the hallway to Nara Shikamaru's, the bright orange tie around his neck flapping over his shoulder from his speed.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh in irritation. "You better be off the phone by the time I'm done with that idiot friend of yours." With that, the raven-haired man turned on his heels and followed Naruto into Nara's office.

Choji waited a few seconds before sighing and returning to speaking with his father in a hushed voice.

"I swear it was on my desk yesterday when you brought it to me." Naruto whined, his upper half lying on top of Shikamaru's desk, his body practical bent in a ninety degree angle.

Shikamaru, who was leaning back in his black leather high-backed swivel chair, pressed his click top pen to his lips while reading over some papers on a blue folder. "Yes, I brought it to you yesterday. You signed off on it and I suggested that instead of leaving it with you in the weird instance that, let's say, you lost it, I took it with me and brought it to Hatake-san. Case closed." Dark brown eyes peered up and adjusted on Uchiha Sasuke standing in his doorway behind Naruto. Blinking, he followed his boss's stare which led to Naruto's rear which was being blatantly displayed for the Uchiha to see. His eyes fell back on Sasuke and he cleared his throat loudly.

Sasuke's gaze shifted to Shikamaru just in time before Naruto stood up straight and turned to look at the other man. "I'm sorry, I could have sworn that I heard Uzumaki here screaming that he lost a file, but it seems that Nara is far too responsible to allow that to happen. Though, I do have to ask, who exactly hired you, Uzumaki?"

Naruto stared down at his feet, sliding his right one back until it hit the front of Shikamaru's desk. "Kakashi – I mean…Hatake-san did, sir. I mean, I came in as an undergrad intern and then graduated and now I'm working on my masters. I mean-"

"You say that way too much." Sasuke clipped.

Naruto swallowed thickly. "Excuse me, sir?"

"You say the words 'I mean' far too much. It's obnoxious. Would you like to repeat that entire speech of yours without uttering the phrase once?"

Blue eyes shifted around the room. Naruto had to keep himself from looking behind him to see if Shikamaru could save his hide. "Um-"

"Rhetorical question. My god, you are just terrible at this. Now please refrain from yelling and running in my office like it's some sort of playground, and get back to work." Sasuke stood to the side, glaring at Shikamaru who was fighting back a smile as Naruto tiptoed in slow motion across the room to the door.

"Okay, Uchiha-san. I won't run and scream anymore." Naruto whispered as he passed Sasuke. "Teme."

Sasuke didn't even blink, keeping his glare directed at Nara, his left eyebrow twitching at the barely noticeable comment. "Good day, Nara."

"Indeed, Uchiha-san." Shikamaru said and chuckled slightly after Sasuke left. He placed his elbows on his desk, his pen slipping from his hand and falling to the ground. He bent over to pick it up and when he came back up he was greeted with a blonde-haired woman standing in front of his desk. "Afternoon, Mrs. Nara."

"Hey, honey. It's still morning, technically since we haven't had lunch yet." Nara Temari said with a smirk and she placed her hand on the surface of Shikamaru's desk, making sure to display her cleavage to her husband.

"Want to button up there, sweetie?" Shikamaru said, putting the folder in his hands down on the desk.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Men: their eyes see an inch, their mind sees a mile. _Anyways_, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and grab some lunch together." She said as she straightened her back, pulling up her strapless blue and white stripped dress.

"Dang, I can't. I told the guys I'd eat with them today." Shikamaru said, checking his watch and seeing that it was time for their lunch break. He pushed out of his chair and walked around his desk, kissing his wife of three years on the cheek. "Gotta go; see you around." He left the room and Temari sighed, smoothing out her eyebrows with her forefinger and thumb.

"I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant…" she shook her head and turned off the light of Shikamaru's office and closed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

><p>"Man, Uchiha has been on my ass ever since the Christmas party last year." Choji grumbled, biting into his melon bread. "I can't even get away with checking my personal email!"<p>

Shikamaru sat down with his sandwich and scooted his chair closer to the table. "Why is it that we always spend our lunch time complaining about how much work aggravates us?"

Rock Lee slowed in his chewing, looking from Choji to Shikamaru. He licked his lips to clear away any salad dressing that remained there from his bite of salad.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but I was complaining about Uchi-"

"We should find a way to liven up the work place." Shikamaru cut him off, unwrapping his sandwich.

At that moment, Inuzuka Kiba sat down, pulling out a store-bought bento box from a brand plastic bag. "I agree with you there, Nara." He said as Naruto sat next to him. He loosened his brown and pink stripped tie before opening his lunch. "But it's not like Naruto and I haven't tried. Remember that Uchiha took my trash can basketball hoop?"

Shikamaru nodded as he looked at Naruto. "The guy _is_ a tyrant."

Naruto opened his orange _Fanta_ drink and looked around the table. "C'mon, guys, Uchiha-san's not _that_ bad. He stayed by my side when I was at the hospital after the Orochimaru incident." He took a sip of his drink.

Choji and Lee nodded, though not in agreement of Uchiha-san not being bad but more in acknowledgement of their boss staying with Naruto in the hospital.

Shikamaru smirked and leaned back in his chair. "You're just saying that because the guy has a crush on you, Naruto."

Orange soda sprayed across the table, hitting all the other men save Kiba who was safe behind the spray.

"_WHAT!_"

"Ugh, Naruto…" Shikamaru groaned, flinging his hands to the side to rid them of the orange drink. He glared up at the blond.

"No, no, what'd you just say!" Naruto shouted.

"_Shush!_ He's right over there!" Choji said in a hushed voice, his head lowering as he put a finger to his lips.

Lee got up to get some napkins from the counter nearby, revealing to Naruto that their boss, Uchiha Sasuke was sitting two tables away from them with three other superiors. His dark eyes were focused on Naruto, causing the younger man to blush furiously and turn to look at Shikamaru in desperation. "Why me?"

Shikamaru shrugged and graciously took a handful of napkins that Lee returned with. "I guess you're his type…?"

"Ohmigod, that's weird!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you into guys, too?" He wiped a napkin over his forehead.

"Well, I mean…" Naruto stammered. "_Sometimes_. If the guy is exceptionally gorgeous, yeah. But, I mean…he's my _boss_!"

"Didn't you tell me you have sex dreams about you and Uchiha-san?" Lee asked as he dabbed at his shirt. The rest of the men sitting at the table turned and stared at Naruto.

"Lee, you were sworn to secrecy!" Naruto cried, slapping his hands to his bright red face. "I hate you!"

Many thoughts ran through Shikamaru's mind at the moment, like puzzle pieces placing themselves together perfectly. And then he got the picture. "Okay, here's the deal…Naruto, stop whining and pay attention. Okay, now listen. What if we started a game, one that only the five of us will play."

"What sort of game?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru lowered his voice so that the others had to crouch in over the table to hear what he was saying. "We'll each get one…dare, I guess, to complete everyday while at work. Each dare, depending on the possible consequences that could follow it, will be a certain number of points. Naruto, you a very important player in this because it is now your duty to keep Uchiha-san..._happy_."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, his jaw dropping and he sat back in his chair.

"He wants you to seduce Uchiha so that we have better chances of _not _getting fired." Kiba said with a laugh.

Naruto slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "I'm out of here."

"No, Naruto, sit down!" Kiba said, dragging the blond back down, but causing him to miss his chair and fall on the floor. "Sorry. Get up."

"Didn't you say yourself that you wanted a job that you looked forward too?" Choji asked in earnest.

"Yeah," Kiba said, narrowing his eyes. "Why'd you become a planner if you don't like the work?"

Naruto muttered something, looking down at the table as he pulled up his chair and sat back down.

"What was that?"

Sighing, he said once more, "My college counselor said that I wouldn't pass in anything else…"

"That sucks." Shikamaru dead-panned. "Nonetheless, this game is what you're looking for. Something to look forward to each day. We're not saying that you _have_ to mess around with Uchiha-san, but it's always nice to know that you're a safety net."

Naruto groaned and rolled his shoulders back. "Bring me my…'dare,' as you called it…later. I'm going to the bathroom." With that, he stood up and left the table, exiting the café through the glass doors. As a personal quirk, Naruto never took an elevator ever since he saw the movie _Speed_. However, there was no way he could make it up six flights of stairs to get to the bathroom (there was no way he was going to use the first floor public bathroom; it was rumored that there was a security camera in there). Pressing the upwards arrow button, Naruto swayed back and forth, clenching his toes in his shoes, as he waited for the elevator to arrive to pick him up. He heard someone stop behind him, but didn't bother to turn around. He pushed the button again. And again. Couldn't this thing move any faster! People had to pee!

"Is it broken?" The person who was standing behind Naruto asked.

"No, just slow." Naruto growled, practically punching the button with his finger now.

"Well pushing the button twenty times isn't going to make it any faster, now is it?"

Naruto's face twitched and he turned to look at the asshole behind him, only to freeze in his place when he came face to face with his boss. "You're right, Uchiha-san. I'm sorry for being so impatient." He turned around just as the doors opened and stepped inside quickly, pushing the number six button after Sasuke walked in, settling in the back of the elevator.

Naruto cleared his throat as the doors closed, noticing that he could clearly see Sasuke's reflection in the elevator doors. The older man was looking off to the side as though completely indifferent to Naruto's presence, which made Naruto wonder if Shikamaru was right about Sasuke thinking Naruto was attractive.

He jingled his change in his pockets, receiving a sharp look directed at the back of his head from his boss and making him stop.

Deciding to test out the theory, Naruto let out a long sigh, looked to his right so that he was staring at the wall and he slowly placed the palm of his hands on the small of his back where his beltline started, and lowered them so that his hands rested on his rear. Peeking at the doors, Naruto's heartbeat sped up to see that the Uchiha's eyes were glued to the sight. Slightly thrilled by this, he began to gently massage his cheeks through his khaki pants, keeping his eyes on his boss.

And then their eyes met.

And Naruto's hands shoved themselves into his pockets.

And things grew tense in the suddenly too small elevator.

Naruto chanced a glance to see what Sasuke's expression was only to see that his boss was still looking at his reflection with a smirk. His heart skipped a beat when Sasuke took a step towards him, but the elevator stopped and the doors opened, flooding the densely lit space with the bright, white lights of the sixth floor.

"Excuse me!" Naruto cried out, suddenly remembering how much he had to pee and rushing out the door, leaving his boss in the elevator. _'That was close...I wonder what he was going to do to me…'_

* * *

><p>"Ahoy, Naruto!" Kiba called cheerfully as he opened the door to Naruto's office.<p>

"Kiba, shut up!" Naruto hissed at him as he turned away from his computer to face the other man. "Uchiha's office is right next to mine and you know he hates us visiting each other during the work day!" Naruto furrowed his brows when Shikamaru, Lee and Choji piled into his small office behind Kiba.

"It's fine, Naruto. Chill," Kiba grinned at his long-time friend. "Uchiha left an hour ago with Kakashi for a meeting on the other side of the hall." The hall Kiba was referring to was the wide hallway that the elevators were located in, separating their offices from the conference and projection rooms.

Naruto eyed Shikamaru who was holding a large, rolled up piece of paper.

"Score sheet." Shikamaru confirmed for him as Choji set a black baseball cap filled with folded up pieces of paper on Naruto's desk. "We're picking our dares now. Take one."

All five men grabbed a piece of paper, Choji grabbing two by mistake and dropping them both back into the hat to pick another one.

Lee unfolded his swiftly and read it out loud: "10 points! 'Bend down and put your ear to the floor. Crawl all the way out of your office like this, muttering "I'll find you...I'll find you..." as you go'."

Naruto and Kiba snickered at this while Choji looked at Shikamaru who shrugged.

Kiba read his next. "20 points, nice. 'Ask your boss if you can have the day off to attend'..." The dog lover's face fell. "...'a Spanking Convention'..."

Naruto, Choji, and Lee burst out laughing and Shikamaru chuckled behind his hand.

"What's yours say, Naruto?" Kiba asked as though it was the blond's fault he picked the one he did.

"'Give your boss your car keys and tell them you're too drunk to drive'...?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "You do realize this will get me fired, right?"

"No it won't. Not if you play your cards right."

"Stop saying that! I'm not going to do anything with Uchiha-san! He's my boss and you're sick!" Naruto's nostrils flared as he glared at Shikamaru. He blushed when Lee closed the door to his office, meaning that anyone in the hallway could have heard him.

Shikamaru shook his head, laughing when Naruto growled at him to shut up. Looking at his own dare, he read it aloud. "10 points: 'Change the screen of a colleague's computer to where it says "I LOVE MY BOSS".'"

"Oh, you should totally do that to Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a smile. "Because, ya know, she totally does!"

"Thanks, Naruto. But I already have an idea who I'm going to do it to…"

"Mine says to show an invisible new employee around the office and introduce him/her to everyone. For 10 points." Choji stated.

"Oh, you could pretend it's that girl from that show!" Lee said excitedly.

"Wow, Lee. Descriptive." Naruto teased the older man, grinning widely.

"Okay, now that we're all set, Naruto, you do yours today and we'll complete ours tomorrow." Shikamaru went to open the door, revealing Sasuke walking back to his office. He left it ajar so their boss didn't see all of them inside Naruto's office and then opened it fully when Sasuke closed the door to his office behind him.

"Why me?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Shh." Shikamaru placed a finger over his lips. "Because yours is best to be done at the end of the day, which is in five minutes, while ours is to be done through out the work day. If you do it now, you won't have to do it tomorrow." As he spoke, Choji, Lee and Kiba left Naruto's office. "Come on. I just saw Sasuke go inside his office, so catch him when he leaves."

When Shikamaru turned to leave, Naruto reached out a hand to him across his desk. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Do I…do I have to act drunk too…?"

"No, idiot. Just say it with a straight face. Or laugh. Either way, he'll know you're joking." Shikamaru closed the door behind him and Naruto slumped over his desk.

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed the blinds in his office and turned off the small lamp on his desk. Picking up the dark, navy blue jacket and briefcase from the brown leather chair that sat next to the door, he stepped out of his enclosed office, shutting it behind him.<p>

"Have a pleasant evening, Uchiha-san." Haruno Sakura said in her sweet, sickening voice. Sasuke nodded and was only able to take five more steps before a blond haired, blue eyed man stood in front of him. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"May I help you, Uzumaki?" The blond's flinch did not pass the Uchiha unnoticed. He was honestly surprised that Naruto was approaching him at all after the incident in the elevator earlier at lunch.

Naruto held out a key ring with three sets of keys and a key chain of an orange nine-tailed fox. Sasuke raised a graceful eyebrow.

"I'm...too drunk to drive..." Naruto said with a straight face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked in a dark voice. He knew Naruto was a prankster, but he never tried to pull anything on Sasuke before.

Naruto gulped. He didn't know what to say. And it was against the rules to tell people he was doing a dare (or so he figured). And even if he did tell Sasuke that this was a dare, he doubted that would make the Uchiha more understanding.

"I'm too drunk to drive." Naruto repeated.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and brushed past his employee.

The blond stared at the wall that was no longer concealed by the raven's pale face. After a few seconds passed, the blond let out a sigh of relief and rushed back into his office. Great, just one more reason for Sasuke to keep an eye on him. Before, Sasuke moved the blond from his cubicle into the office right next to his, just so he could have better control over Naruto's actions. What if this broke the straw and Sasuke made Naruto sit at a card table in the Uchiha's office? Or worse, Sasuke might fire him!

Naruto groaned in agony and collected his messenger bag and slung it on his right shoulder. Maybe a hot bowl of ramen would make him feel better...

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Kiba gulped before he marched up to the Uchiha's office door and knock on it roughly. _'Please be busy. Please be busy. Please be...'_

"Come in."

_'...busy...'_ The brunette sighed in defeat and opened the door slowly. "Uchiha-san..." Kiba bowed in respect.

Sasuke was sitting at his large, almost bare, wooden desk and reading something in a manila folder. He had narrow, squared glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Ebony eyes flashed over to Kiba and then back at the reading content in front of him. "What is it, Inuzuka?"

Kiba swallowed hard. He was done for. He was done didally done for! He was done didally done didally didally done didally done for! "Can I have the day off for a Spanking Convention?" He asked so quickly that all his words bled together into one monstrous word.

Sasuke let the folder drop from his hands and looked at Kiba quizzically. "A what?"

"A...a Sp-Spanking Convention..."

The Uchiha glared at the dog-lover with utter disgust. Before Sasuke could say anything, Kiba bowed multiple times while saying: "You're so totally right, sir! How could I even think of skipping work for such a repulsive thing? I'll be going now, have a nice day, Uchiha-san!"

With that, Kiba slammed the door shut and panted heavily as he leaned against the wooden entry way and slid down to the floor. _'I'm fired! I'm so fucking fired! I'm going to be fired, become homeless, and I'll have to become a male prostitute just so I can feed me and Akamaru! I'm so dea...' _Kiba's ranting thoughts skidded to a halt when a saw something green crawl across the floor in front of him.

Immediately recognizing the green thing as Lee, Kiba chuckled, forgetting about his worries.

Rock Lee placed his right ear to the floor and muttered "I'll find you... If I don't find you in the next hour I will have to organize 200 files tomorrow..."

Kiba snickered and stood up. He calmly walked over to Hinata, Naruto's receptionist, and sat on the edge of her desk. "Good morning, Hinata-chan. You look great today, as usual." He grinned widely, showing off his canine fangs.

The pale girl blushed and looked down. "Th-thank you...Kiba-kun...Um... W-what's wrong w-with Lee-kun...?"

Kiba looked Lee who was continuing to crawl around on the carpeted floor. "Oh, this is one of his...uh...youth ritual things...you know?"

"O-oh...I-I see..."

At that moment, Naruto shouted from his office. "SHIKAMARU!"

The cloud-gazing man strolled out of his office calmly with a smirk on his face. Naruto ran out of his office to meet him. Kiba watched in amusement as Naruto grabbed a fistful of the front of Shikamaru's gray, button-down shirt.

"What the hell did you do to my desktop?" The blond growled.

"You know exactly what I did, Naruto." Shikamaru replied, shrugging his shoulders, smirk still in place

"But why me? Why not Neji or Shino or someone else? Why me?"

Shikamaru shrugged once again. "Seemed appropriate."

"You bastard!" Naruto's voice cracked, to his embarrassment.

"_Naruto!_"

Both men froze and Kiba snapped his head in the direction the voice came from. Sasuke stood in the door way of his office with his arms folded. "What exactly are you do... What the hell?" Kiba couldn't see what Sasuke was looking down at, but had a pretty good idea _who _it was.

"Lee. Get up, now." The Uchiha hissed. The bushy-browed man shot up from the floor and saluted to his superior.

"Sakura-chan, have you met Onigiri-kun? He just transferred in today." Choji said, causing Sasuke to spin around to see Choji draping his left arm around nothing while holding his other arm out as if he were holding up a tray of food.

"Uh...Choji-kun...?" Sakura asked in an uneasy tone.

"Choji! Lee! Naruto! Shiamaru! Kiba! In my office this instant!" Sasuke boomed, obviously loosing his sanity by the bizarre behavior these men were exhibiting. All five gulped and slowly filed into their superior's office.

**Aaaaaannnnndddd I ended up ending it exactly like in the original. Because you can't beat the original!**

**Okay, well, I'll see you guys around!**


	2. A Compromise

**Dumb Dares Revisited**

**Disclaimer: Repeat after me: I do not own Naruto!**

**AN: Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I…am a yaoi fan girl. Now nobody freak out at once. I'm sure you all have noticed before, it's not like I was trying to hide it, really.**

**I just had to get that off my chest. **

**I'm glad y'all enjoyed the first chapter. **

**(Also, please stop asking about the sequel "Simple Truths". It was an abomination and it's not coming back. Sorry!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Compromise<strong>

"Nara, please tell me where we are." Uchiha Sasuke said calmly from where he stood, straight-backed and all around mighty in appearance and tone.

"Your office, sir," Shikamaru said, and Kiba looked off to his left and snickered quietly. He quickly recovered when Sasuke narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Don't play the idiot, Nara, you're better than that. Where are we?" Sasuke asked as he scanned his eyes over the faces of the five men standing in a straight line before him, his eyes straying a little longer on the blond-haired man whose cheeks were colored with a red tint. He would admit that it wasn't unusual for Inuzuka and Uzumaki to be in here being reprimanded for such foolishness, but this was a first for the other three men. Nara was the most well behaved of the group, and so was Lee despite his headache-inducing enthusiasm. And Akimichi never was one to put much into jeopardy, except for his excessive snack habit. So the mastermind behind their foolishness had to be either Inuzuka or…

Sasuke's thoughts returned to the elevator ride yesterday where Naruto had blatantly drawn attention to his ass. It was obvious he was trying to draw out some kind of reaction from Sasuke, and to the Uchiha it was obvious why. Uzumaki wanted to get it on with him. There was no other possible explanation (not to Sasuke at least).

Sasuke smirked momentarily, and then turned his attention back to Shikamaru.

"We're in Konoha Planning Department, sir." Shikamaru said.

Their boss raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that where we are? Because, you see, I was confused. I could have sworn that when I came into work this morning, I was in playground, filled with ten year olds who were running wild and demanding needless attention. Please forgive my assumptions, I must not have noticed I was in a workplace, what, with you _idiots_ dancing about and causing a commotion." Sasuke leaned back against his desk and ran his hand down his black silk tie, smoothing it over his abdomen and noticing the blue eyes that followed the action. "I'm waiting for some kind of excuse that might save your sorry asses. Go ahead, indulge me."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who seemed to being trying to think of something that didn't sound too ridiculous. Honestly, Naruto felt that Shikamaru should just tell their boss about the game, but at the same time, he didn't want to. Nonetheless, he knew it was up to him now. Shoulders quivering slightly, Naruto looked at Sasuke; however, Sasuke beat him to the punch.

"Naruto,"

"Y-yes sir?"

"You were the first one to start this foolishness. I assume this is your fault?" Sasuke stated with the small hint of a smirk on his face. Naruto stared at him in silence, his mouth agape as he suddenly felt at a loss of words. "If you don't answer soon, I'll have to fire all of you."

Shikamaru stiffened. Naruto noticed this and sighed, looking down at his feet. "Yes sir…"

"'Yes sir'…_what?_" The raven prodded.

"Yes sir…this is my fault. I sort of…I don't know..." The blond said quietly. He looked from below his eyelashes and gazed at the Uchiha with what he hoped to be a "sexy" gaze.

"Naruto…" Kiba muttered, but no one paid attention to him. He looked over at his friend with uncertainty. When they were talking about him keeping Uchiha under control, he didn't really mean for Naruto to actually go through with it. Naruto couldn't seriously be thinking…

"Actually, Uchiha-san, this is my entire fault. I told Naruto to do the drunken thing yesterday, and Kiba, Choji and Lee…" Shikamaru said quickly.

"Shikamaru, I believe I only asked Naruto to speak." Sasuke said darkly. The lazy man swallowed hard and nodded, glancing at his blond friend. "You may all go back to work. Naruto…"

"I pack up my things and leave?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Hm. We'll see. For now, stay there." Sasuke returned his attention to the four men that were still standing in a line. "Well? Get out. Shoo, shoo, go." Sasuke waved his hands at them and followed them to the door. Shikamaru gave one last look at Naruto before Sasuke closed the door and locked it, turning the deadbolt as slowly and quietly as possible so no one would hear it from the other side.

Sasuke laced his fingers behind his back and walked over to Naruto, standing with his left shoulder to Naruto's back. He leaned over and said, "You're completely innocent, aren't you?"

Naruto felt heat flush through his veins and he bowed his head. "No…it's my fault they acted that way."

"Hn," Sasuke stepped around him and stood before his desk. "I don't believe you." He reached for his phone and pressed a button on the top. He waited a second before Sakura's voice came over the speaker.

"_Yes Uchiha-sama?"_

"Hold any calls I get; I'm in a meeting." Sasuke said curtly and hung up the intercom.

Here we go, Naruto thought, and he forced the uneasiness his stomach to settle. It wasn't a nervous feeling he had in there; more like… A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up at Sasuke who was gazing back at him sternly.

"Whoever put you up to this is an asshole. Don't play this game with me if you can't handle it." Sasuke said, and he began walking back to his desk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He growled.

Sasuke turned to glare at him. "Don't use such language with me."

"Uchiha-san, do you want me or not?" Naruto asked, with a confidence he wasn't even sure of its origins.

Sasuke sighed and placed his hands on the surface of his desk. "Get out, Naruto."

"Because I want you," Naruto was sure now that he was no longer in control of what he was saying. He knew he should be embarrassed with himself, but all he felt was a challenge, a challenge to get his boss to admit his interest in him; because now that he knew, he wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to experience it.

Naruto was allowed no more time to think as he was yanked forward by his shoulders and spun around, his rear hitting the edge of Sasuke's desk painfully. "Hey – uh…" His cheeks heated from the close proximity of Sasuke's face to his, and he suddenly felt self-conscious. Sasuke's dark eyes were so focused on him.

"You want me? Is that what you just said?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, pressing his hips against Naruto's. Naruto stiffened against him and he pushed against him harder. "Well?"

'_Oh no…'_ Naruto blushed at the pressure forming in his stomach and he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "W-wait…I…"

Sasuke smirked at the now cowering man before him. "What's the matter? You were being so forward only moments ago." He looked down at his left shoulder when Naruto gripped at it painfully.

Finally, Naruto shoved his boss away. "Bathroom," he whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at the other man for shoving him off.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Naruto cried desperately and ran to the door, tugging on the knob a few times before realizing it was locked. He turned the deadbolt and raced out of the room, down the hall to the bathrooms.

"Naruto?" Kiba called after him in concern, shooting up from his cubicle when Naruto ran passed him. He frowned when Naruto entered the bathroom and he could see him go inside a stall before the door swung closed. Looking over at Lee, the black-haired man bounded up from his swivel chair and entered the men's bathroom.

"Naruto, oh man of wonderful youth, are you okay?" Lee called obnoxiously, Kiba following him and staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you okay Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine! Just…the coffee…" Naruto whimpered. "Stop talking to me! Get out!"

Kiba yanked Lee out of the bathroom and halted when he noticed Kakashi Hatake standing out in the hallway. "You might not want to go in there…" Kiba said with a grin, pushing Lee towards his desk.

* * *

><p>"This dinner was a great idea, you guys!" Naruto said with a smile as the waiter poured him a glass of wine. "And I especially want to thank you all for bringing dates and not telling me." The sarcasm was hard to read with his genuine smile, but it was still there.<p>

Kiba smiled apologetically, glancing at Hinata sitting next to him, who was wearing a white halter-top dress that didn't quite contain her chest, which was why she had a lavender sweater on.

"Aw, Naruto! You are still full of such energy that you will find someone who is perfect for you!" Lee said, giving him a thumbs-up and almost hitting Sakura with his elbow who glared at him briefly before returning to her conversation with Ino. On the other side of Ino was Choji who was on his fourth breadstick.

"Where's Shikamaru?" he asked through a mouthful of what he would describe as the softest, sweetest bread he had ever tasted.

"You know Temari," Naruto said while he dove for his own piece of bread before it was all gone. "She's probably trying on another outfit while Shikamaru just sits back and watches a Star Trek marathon on basic cable."

"Is Gaara still living with them?" Kiba asked, taking a sip of red wine.

"I thought he moved out a few months ago," Lee added to the conversation.

"Sorry we're late," Shikamaru said as he and Temari approached the table behind the hostess who had seated the others earlier. He pulled out the chair next to Naruto and Temari sat down, not saying anything. He sat in the chair between Choji and Temari, patting his old friend on the back as a form of greeting. The waiter came up to them and asked if they would like red or white wine and Shikamaru requested white for both of them. Temari looked at him, and he patted her thigh. "So what's new?"

"You mean since the last time we last saw each other at work?" Kiba asked.

"I stubbed my toe on the way out of my apartment." Naruto grinned, sipping his white wine.

"Oh-ho, look who's here, Naruto; your best friend!" Kiba teased.

Everyone sitting at the table turned to see Uchiha Sasuke walking with three other men and a busty woman. The hostess they were following stopped at a booth, the seats made of fine velvet, where the five people scooted in together. That was how many it held. After all, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Lee and Sakura were all sitting in a booth while Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Temari had to sit in specially placed chairs. And of course Sasuke was sitting in a spot where he only had to turn his head to the left a little to see Naruto.

The blond placed his hand next to the side of his face and leaned closer to the table. "You have gotta be shitting me…"

Choji whistled. "He's with the Godaime."

"Well he is the head of all of Konoha's city planning." Ino said. "Look, the head of the city's construction is there, too."

"And the guy sitting next to Uchiha-san is Konoha's police chief, Ibiki Anko." Sakura supplied.

"They're probably discussing how they're going to re-route the roads near Hokage Mountain." Shikamaru said, gulping down half the wine. While he thought no one was looking, he and Temari traded wine glasses.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Eh? Why?" He glanced at their glasses for a brief moment, seeing the liquid inside them settle from their sudden movement, before meeting Shikamaru's eyes.

"They're adding the Godaime's face to the mountain." Shikamaru said casually.

Kiba turned to Naruto and grinned. "So what happened in Uchiha's office today, man?"

Naruto blushed when everyone looked at him. The women at the table had no idea what was going on.

"What are you talking about, Kiba?" Sakura hissed at the dog lover.

"Uchiha-san a crush on Naruto," Lee grinned.

"No he doesn't!" Naruto squawked. Sakura was all for his side of the argument.

"You guys are gross; Uchiha-sama doesn't like men." Sakura said and Ino verbally agreed with her.

"They never said he liked men," Temari stated, leaning forward a little to look darkly Sakura and Ino. "They said that he had a crush on Naruto. A man is capable of having feelings for another man while still being straight. Naruto's probably an exception for him; like Captain Jean-Luc Picard is Shikamaru's exception."

All eyes turned to Shikamaru. All but Kiba, who was persistent on finding out what happened with Sasuke, "Come on, Naruto. You can tell us; we're all friends here."

Naruto really wished Kiba would drop it. He knew that it was unlikely that Sasuke could hear them across the room in a restaurant full of people chatting and silverware clinking against dishes, but he was still nervous. "Look, I mean it when I say that nothing weird happened. I had to explain my actions, got reprimanded and then I had to run out of there because I had to use the bathroom. That's all." Naruto stared at Kiba until the other man sighed and dropped it.

Relieved that the topic of discussion was switched over to Lee and Sakura's current relationship (or lack there of according to Sakura who denied that there was anything happening between her and Lee), Naruto took a large gulp of wine and sat back in the booth. He looked to his left, past Temari, and stiffened. Across the sea of tables and people having a polite dinner discussions, a pair of darker than black orbs gazed back at him and he felt his chest tighten.

It was going to be nerve-wracking at work now. He had gotten caught up in the moment when he told his boss that he wanted him. He was in the mind set that he had to get down to business in seducing the Uchiha in order to save their jobs, but it seemed that wasn't the case. And Uchiha seemed mad at first when Naruto told him that he wanted him; like he didn't want Naruto to begin with. At the same time, Naruto was sure that his boss…_fancied_ him. After all, he stared at him that time in the elevator, and all his friends said that Sasuke liked him.

In fact, in the elevator yesterday, it really had seemed like Sasuke was going to do or at least _say_ something to him, but Naruto had to go to the bathroom. And earlier today in Sasuke's office, Naruto had to run to the bathroom. Was his body trying to keep him from getting involved with his boss like that? And now that he was thinking about the bathroom, he felt like he had to go. He excused himself from the table, apologizing to Temari for kicking her as he tried to slide out of the booth. He glanced down at her glass which was now empty, but there was no trace of her deep red lipstick on the rim.

Smiling at her, he walked to the bathrooms located at the back of the restaurant. There was another man in the bathroom, but he was washing his hands and left right before Naruto started doing his business at the urinal. As Naruto finished up, the bathroom door opened and another man walked up to a urinal, one away from Naruto, flushing it before going about his business. He looked over to see the man who wasted water like that and his breath hitched at the sight of his boss. _'Really, Uchiha-san, you're going to follow me into the bathroom?'_

Uchiha Sasuke didn't say anything and Naruto realized that if they were going to interact at all, _he_ was going to have to be the one to initiate it. So should he even bother? Sasuke didn't even seem to want to observe his presence in the first place, which pissed Naruto off. That was why he greeted Sasuke in the end.

"Uchiha-san, good evening," Naruto said with a wide grin.

Sasuke looked over at his employee and nodded. "Good evening, Uzumaki." He looked back at the wall, shaking his head slightly to get his hair out of his face.

Naruto flushed the urinal as he shook himself off before zipping up and going to the sink. "I…I noticed that you're with the Godaime this evening. That's really cool," he turned to smile at Sasuke but realized that the older man was already at the sink next to him, the sound of the urinal flushing filling the room.

Naruto, who felt nervous due to the fact that Sasuke said nothing to his statement, reached for the folded up paper towels, which had the restaurant's logo on them, located between the two marble sinks. His face heated up when the Uchiha's pale, wet hand was placed over his on top of the paper towels. Naruto withdrew his hand quickly and let Sasuke take one of the towels first before he grabbed his own.

"Nara's drinking a lot tonight," Sasuke said so quietly that it took Naruto a moment to register what he said.

"Eh?" Naruto looked into his boss's emotionless eyes.

"I've been watching your table," Sasuke admitted, looking away as he said the statement, but then returned his gaze to Naruto's blushing face. "Nara's been switching glasses with his wife; she's not drinking any wine."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "That's kind of weird. Why are they doing that?"

"She must be pregnant," the raven-haired man stated, causing Naruto to gape at him.

"Whaaaat?" Naruto cried, making the man that entered the bathroom flinch at his loud voice. Sasuke bowed his head slightly at the wary glance the other man gave him. "How can she be pregnant?" He knew that it was a stupid question, but Naruto figured that Shikamaru's sperm had to be as lazy as him. And the mere thought of Shikamaru and Temari being so intimate, even though they were married, seemed so bizarre.

Sasuke waved for Naruto to follow him; standing around and talking in the bathroom was a girl thing. "They _are_ married, usuratonkachi." Sasuke growled. "Go back to your table,"

"Wait, Sasuke," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke by the sleeve of his black dress jacket when a thought suddenly occurred to him. When Sasuke looked at him with interested eyes, Naruto blushed as he realized what he was about to ask his boss. "U-um…" It wasn't like he could say never mind now that he had his attention. "W-we're going out to get drinks later…after dinner. Want to join us?"

"Dobe, I'm having a meeting with the Godaime right now." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's sleeve and put his hands up defensively. "I know! I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to join us all later." He felt like such an idiot for pressing the matter further than necessary. He should have dropped it at Sasuke's statement.

Sasuke looked past Naruto at the table where his employees were gathered, laughing at a story that Inuzuka Kiba was telling. "Looks like you all are having a couples' night. Where's your date?"

If possible, Naruto's blush got darker. "Ah, well, they didn't tell me they were all bringing dates…though they're all colleagues…" Naruto's hands balled into fists and he glared at his boss. "Look, do you want to come with us or not?"

The Uchiha tilted his head back slightly in a strange way before turning to walk to his table.

Naruto stared after him before frowning. "We'll be at The Village! So get a life and come join us later, teme!" he called after his boss, not caring about the stares that were directed at him from nearby tables. He smiled when Sasuke raised his hand above his head and then folded his fingers in, leaving only the middle one up. He trotted over to his table and saw that all the wine glasses had been refilled. He looked at Kiba and smiled at a comment he made about taking forever to pee before glancing over at Sasuke, who was sitting in the same spot as last time, his hands folded in front of his face as he listened to what the police chief was saying.

Movement caught his eye and he looked at Shikamaru who was switching Temari's full glass with his half-empty one. "What are you doing?" he asked and the couple looked at him.

"There's something in her glass, so I'm switching with her." Shikamaru lied, and Temari was grateful she married a smart man.

"That's, like, the third time you two switched glasses tonight." Naruto said and everyone at the table stopped what they were saying to look at the couple.

Temari glared at Naruto. "It's none of your business, blondie," she hissed at Naruto.

"Temari," Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed. "There's no use hiding it anymore." When Temari sighed and nodded, Shikamaru looked at everyone at the table as he spoke. "We're having a baby."

Ino and Sakura (and Lee, too?) squealed while Hinata smiled politely and muttered a congratulations. Kiba seemed to have the same idea as Naruto and was just as shocked. Choji, however, was devastated by this news.

"You're having a kid?" Choji whined. If Shikamaru had a kid, he'd have even less time to hang out with him than he did now! "Are you gonna keep it?"

"Of course they're going to keep it, moron!" Ino yelled, smacking Choji over the head.

Shikamaru and Temari sighed in unison. "Troublesome," the man muttered.

Naruto looked past Temari to see Sasuke what Sasuke was up to, which just so happened to staring at Naruto. The blond narrowed his eyes at the smirk Sasuke gave him, and he quickly looked back at his own table when the waiter brought their food.

The Uchiha was being weird. He didn't even acknowledge Naruto in the bathroom, but he was okay with making rape-faces at him across a restaurant. Maybe addressing someone in a bathroom _was_ a little weird…was Sasuke just being considerate? Naruto's stomach began to become heated and he glanced at his wine, deciding that he didn't want anymore and requested that the waiter bring him a coke instead.

* * *

><p>It was that coke at the restaurant that got him in the mood for Bourbon and Coke at the bar later. Shikamaru and Temari had excused themselves after the finished at the restaurant, which was understandable since no one wanted to go to a bar if they couldn't let loose. Naruto had promised to have a drink for both of them, so after three drinks he could no longer feel his face. <em>'Crap, this is bad.' <em>Naruto shook his head, ignoring something Kiba was saying to him and Hinata.

The poor girl was sipping quietly on a Shirley Temple, taking her time with it. She didn't seem to mind that the ice was melting and watering the drink down. That's when Naruto got the idea that he needed to pace himself if he was going to last tonight and wake up in the morning without a hangover.

Getting up, Naruto noticed that when he looked around, everything seemed to slow down. That was why Uchiha Sasuke looked incredibly god-like as he entered The Village from the front entrance in his white dress shirt from dinner earlier, with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Despite seeing him, Naruto's fuzzy mind didn't register and he continued on his way to the bar.

"What are you drinking, Uzumaki?" the dark, velvet voice of his boss said beside him and Naruto couldn't help but grin. He had never been with Sasuke outside the office before except for at Shikamaru and Temari's wedding four months ago, but even then Sasuke only attended the wedding and not the reception so they never spoke to each other.

"Just water," Naruto said as Sasuke flagged down one of the bartenders.

"Already drunk, I see," Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"I'm not drunk; just buzzed!" Naruto growled.

"Same thing, idiot," Sasuke sighed. "At least you know your limit." He turned to the bartender that was waiting impatiently for their order. "Water for him, and I'll take a Bloody Mary."

"No tomato juice, sorry." The man said in some heavy European accent.

"Excuse me?"

"No tomato juice." The man repeated as he got Naruto a glass of water and put a lime in the glass.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "What _do_ you have?"

"Orange soda," the man began.

"Uchiha-san, don't make the guy list every drink on the menu!" Naruto said next to him, staring at him incredulously.

Sasuke's left eye twitched and he looked back at the bartender. "Fine, I'll take orange soda with vodka."

"What vodka do you want?"

The bartender's accent was beginning to piss him off. What was that, French? What the hell was a French guy doing in Konoha? "Pinnacle," Sasuke said, the idea that this guy was French getting to his head.

"What flavor?"

Really? They had different flavors of Pinnacle but _no_ tomato juice? He was going to punch this bartender. He was willing to bet his own soul that they _did_ have tomato juice in the storage fridge but _this_ guy was too _lazy_ to go get more. "_Whipped_," Sasuke said through gritted teeth and he took out his wallet as the man fixed his drink. He placed the money down on the counter and pulled Naruto away and towards the table that the rest of his employees were sitting at.

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura gasped and put her black lace shrug back on over her strapless, lime green dress.

"Uchiha?" Kiba asked, looking at his boss as though he wasn't sure if it was really him. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, realizing that the idiot hadn't mention to his friends that he had invited their boss. Was that a lack of faith that Sasuke was going to show up? Naruto busied himself by drinking his water and Sasuke smirked. "I'm Naruto's date."

Water sprayed across the table, splattering Kiba, Hinata and Sakura.

"Naruto, what the hell!" Sakura screeched, getting up and running to the bathroom.

Kiba growled as he pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Hinata who was looking down at her lap in embarrassment.

"Eight points," Sasuke muttered before taking a small sip of his cocktail.

Naruto balled his hands into fists on top of the table and glared at his boss. "Don't lie to them like that!"

"Well you did invite me to join you while everyone else brought a date, so technically I'm your date, too." Sasuke said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Choji and Lee laughed as Naruto began stammering in response. Ino tugged on Choji's sleeve and he leaned towards her to hear what she had to say. "Uchiha-san isn't really…_gay_, is he?"

"Ask him yourself," Choji said loudly, catching Sasuke and Naruto's attention.

"I can't do that!" Ino cried, blushing when she looked at her boss.

"Ask me what?" Sasuke tilted his head and looked at her expectantly.

"Nothing!" Ino buried her face in her hands.

"She wants to know if you're-" Choji was cut off by a pair of small hands covering his mouth.

"Choji, no!" Ino cried, yanking him back against her. "You drunkard!"

Sasuke watched the scene before him, Lee and Kiba laughing at their friend. He hired these people…great. Turning back to Naruto, he asked, "Where are the Naras?"

Naruto, who was drinking his water, nodded and set down his glass. "They went home early. You were right, they're having a baby."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm always right," and he took a sip of his drink.

"Not about you being my date." Naruto growled lowly. Sasuke looked at him coldly and Naruto felt like his chest caught on fire and then spread to his face. "I-I'm going to get another drink." He slurred slightly and stood up from the table.

Sasuke considered stopping him, but he got distracted when Lee tapped him on the shoulder and asked to try his drink. He consented even though he was a slightly a germaphobe. What he _didn't_ know was that Rock Lee apparently can't even handle a single drop of alcohol.

Sakura came out of the bathroom and freaked out when she found Lee laying over the table and pretending like he was swimming. She quickly yanked him off the table and excused them from the group, saying that she was going to take him home.

Naruto waved to them on his way back to the table and resumed his seat beside Sasuke even though two other chairs had become available to him, which made Sasuke make a comment yet again about him being Naruto's date.

Choji and Ino, who were still arguing about the drunkard comment, were told to take it outside by Kiba. Once they were gone, the table became silent and engulfed by the music of the club and the other chattering people around them. About ten minutes of this passed before Hinata asked Kiba to bring her home and Kiba eagerly obliged, grateful to get out of the awkward atmosphere. The couple wished everyone good night and then reality struck Naruto.

He was alone in a bar with Sasuke.

Looking off to the side, he downed his Bourbon and Coke, leaving only a little left.

"Can I have some?" Sasuke asked in his ear, his breath ghosting over Naruto's neck.

"Yes!" Naruto squeaked, sliding his drink to Sasuke.

Sasuke took a sip and raised an eyebrow. "I never took you as someone who drank Scotch."

"Naruto looked at his boss oddly. "I don't…I mean, I'm not. That's whiskey."

Sasuke took another sip and shook his head. "No, that's definitely Scotch."

"Sonova…" Naruto got up, stumbling a little when he got dizzy all of a sudden. As best as he could, even though bodies of people and furniture were moving past him slowly, he made it to the bar and ordered another Bourbon and Coke, making sure they used the right kind this time. When he returned to the table, he saw that Sasuke had his left arm over the back of Naruto's chair, but it didn't really register in his head and he plopped back down in his seat. He began to chug at his drink and didn't put it down till he finished. He noticed that the music wasn't as loud as before and people were moving a lot slower than before.

Sasuke looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost midnight and tomorrow was Friday. "Dobe, time to go," he said, patting Naruto on the back as he stood up. Naruto yanked on his belt and pulled him back down to his chair.

"No, no, stay," he said with a lazy smile. "We should talk."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He agreed that they probably did have something to…_discuss_, but he didn't really want to have it with a drunken Naruto. At all.

"Back in your office, hey, you listening? In your office today…that wasn't me." Naruto said, twirling the glass around in his hands. "I got caught up in the moment…and in my head. Everyone was telling me that you like me, and then you watched me in the elevator that time, and not to mention that I've had sex dreams about you. My head was all screwed up."

"You've had sex dreams about me?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"Oh yeah! Well, only two, really. Want to hear about them?" Naruto grinned, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol and possibly the current topic as well.

"Not really," Sasuke deadpanned and Naruto frowned at him.

"Too bad," Naruto said, and Sasuke sighed. "The first dream was really rough; I had you…you on the desk…what's her name? Sakura! I had you on Sakura's desk, because I really hate the way she looks at you. Lee likes her, you know? But she's so set on looks to see that there's this amazing guy that wants her off on the sidelines. But they seem to be getting along much better lately." Naruto felt like an idiot with the way he was babbling. He knew what he was saying, and he knew that he shouldn't be saying it, but he couldn't stop himself even if he tried! "And we were on her desk, and I had the phone cord wrapped around your cock and you were begging me to let you cum…"

Sasuke looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear this. He was embarrassed by what Naruto was saying, especially because Naruto thought that _Sasuke_ was bottom. That wasn't how he saw it at all, but the phone cord idea was not bad at all.

"But in the second dream – that's all I've had, two – in the second dream, we were really intimate. You were inside me this time, and you moved so slowly and the moon was so bright in my room. I came twice," Naruto laughed loudly, getting a few people's attention and Sasuke clapped a hand over the loud mouth.

"Dobe, I'm taking you home." Sasuke stated and he yanked Naruto up by his blue dress shirt. In the car, he managed to get Naruto to shut up briefly in order to ask him where his apartment was, learning that it was only a ten minute drive from his own house. On the way home, Naruto told him what he thought about Sasuke's "magnificent" hair and pointed out almost every building and billboard they passed.

Sasuke guided Naruto up the three flights of stairs to his apartment and watched with annoyance as the blond tried to unlock the door with his car keys. "I hope you locked your car because it's spending the night at the bar." Sasuke said and Naruto laughed loudly, telling Sasuke that he was funny for the tenth time that night.

Naruto stopped in the doorway and turned to look at his boss, grinning. "I really do like you, Uchiha." He said, earning what he called a "smirkle", which was the mix of a smile and smirk. "Too bad we can't be together because we're boss and…not boss."

Sasuke sighed; this guy was an idiot. He was suddenly tugged forward and his eyes widened at the kiss that was pressed to the corner of his mouth,

"I missed…" Naruto mumbled against his face.

"Let me help you," Sasuke muttered and he gripped the front of Naruto's shirt, pushing his lips fully against Naruto's. They stayed like that for a few moments, both men with their eyes closed, before Naruto pulled back and smiled. "Goodbye, Uchiha." He said and all but slammed the door in his boss's face.

Sasuke stared at the offending wood that was separating him from Naruto. Sighing, he returned to his car and drove home. He had a feeling that Naruto was going to be late for work tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry that this took so long!<strong>

**I lost all motivation to write fan fiction, but then I started reading some SasuNaru/NaruSasu doujinshi, then some fan ficition, and then one of my friends began blabbering a lot of canon Naruto information because I informed her that I've never read nor watched Naruto (but now I have seen the second Naruto Shippuden (Kizuna) movie, haha!) and I got in a whole Naruto mood and spit this out.**

**Please excuse any mistakes I didn't catch, it's kind of 4 in the morning and I'm too tired to check.**

**Next story to be updated…uh…either chapter four of "King Me" or the sequel to "Pipes".**


	3. I Hate My Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But ohmigawd, the things I would do to it if I did…**

**AN: Hey there! Back again with another chapter of…this. I'm really taking my time with it because it's a remake of another fic, so you all already know what happens.**

**Has anyone noticed Sasuke's severe case of Coxism in this? **

**And now moving back to the dares…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: I Hate My Job<br>**

"Naruto…" Choji whispered when he happened to spot the blond walking down the hallway. "You're late."

"Shh," Naruto mouthed wordlessly, putting a finger to his lips as he glared tiredly at his friend and colleague. "I know."

He tiptoed over to his office and opened the door as quietly as possible. When he turned to close it, he noticed Hinata, his secretary whose desk was right outside his office, holding a pink slip of paper out to him.

He took it and read the quickly scribbled message that he recognized as the woman's girlish handwriting.

_Uchiha-san has been in a conference call since he got in this morning. I'll have Temari put you in on time._

Naruto looked at the blushing woman with wide, adoring eyes and he grinned widely. "I love you," he mouthed. "Thank you." With that, he closed the door to his office and quickly got to work.

* * *

><p>"You don't normally eat tuna," Shikamaru said as he sat down next to Naruto. Choji, Lee and Kiba took their usual seats as well around the table.<p>

"You don't normally point out my diet," Naruto said through a mouthful of tuna sandwich. "It's actually a little annoying."

"Whoa, someone's on their period today." Kiba said mockingly. Two women from another department in the building looked at him disapprovingly and he laughed nervously until they passed. He frowned and looked at Naruto as though it were his entire fault that he had said that so loudly. "Really, what's with you today?"

Naruto took a sip from his water bottle to wet his throat before answering. "Headache."

Kiba's eyebrows lifted and he leaned closer to his long time friend. "How much did you drink after we left?" As if he had discovered something completely awful, he shot back in his seat. Eyes wide, brows furrowed and mouth agape, he began to stammer. "Oh my god. _Oh my god_. You didn't!"

The rest of the men looked at Kiba in confusion. "What?" Naruto said.

"_Uchiha_," Kiba whispered, bowing forward once again. "We left you at the bar with Uchiha. You guys got drunk and…and…did gay guy stuff in bed! Or on the couch! Or table! Or floor - _oh my god_." His face hit the table when Naruto smacked him over the back of the head.

"Pervert!" Naruto bellowed, not caring about the disapproving glares he got from the other workers in the cafeteria. "Nothing like that happened!"

"Why are you such a freak, Kiba?" Choji whined, unhappy with the mental image of his boss and Naruto having sex on his own couch.

Shikamaru turned on Naruto with a calculating gaze. "Uchiha-san was at the bar last night?"

Naruto was beginning to wish he had never opened his mouth in the bathroom last night. "Yes, I invited him to join us, but I was just being nice! _Nothing_ happened." Yes, he did considered the kiss with his boss last night as nothing. Because that's what it was. Nothing. It was a drunken accident, and he wasn't going to think about it anymore. He wasn't going to think about how incredibly soft Sasuke's lips were for a man, or how his cologne smelled like rain but at the same time something tropical. Crap.

"Okay, okay, we believe you." Kiba said. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

"My panties are not in a twist!"

Kiba snorted, bowing his head as he laughed.

"Uzumaki, I would appreciate it if my employees could refrain from disturbing other people who are trying to eat their lunch." A voice behind Naruto said in annoyance, revealing the reason behind Kiba's insistent snickering. "This is a workplace, not a school cafeteria."

Naruto's face erupted in a blush and he turned in his seat to look up at his boss. "S-sorry Uchiha-san. It won't happen again."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes briefly before walking back to the table across the room where he had been sitting with Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino, two of the longest working employees in the planning department.

Naruto glared at Kiba. "Maybe a warning next time, dog breath?"

"And let you miss a chance to converse with your crush? No way."

"Ha ha, you're a dead man." Naruto's mood was turning sour, and fast.

Shikamaru sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out small slips. Setting them on the table, he slid them closer to the middle. "New dares."

Kiba stared at them with uncertainty. "I don't know, man. The first time we did this we got called to Uchiha's office."

"Yeah, but it worked out perfectly because Naruto stayed behind." Choji mentioned, leaning forward to take the paper closest to him.

"Nothing happened!" Naruto said quickly.

Kiba began chuckling once more. "Something _did_ happen. The bathroom became a hazardous waste land for two hours straight."

Blue eyes narrowed into slits. "I will kill you."

"Your youth knows no bounds, Naruto." Lee grinned brightly, also taking a slip of paper. When Kiba and Naruto took their begrudgingly, he read his out loud, keeping his voice down so only the men at the table could hear him. "'Pretend to have a long phone conversation with someone in a foreign language.' 5 points." He grimaced and looked at the others sitting near him guiltily. "I'm afraid I never took a foreign language class in my younger years."

"Just make something up." Kiba shrugged while he looked down at his dare." 'Ask a colleague how they dispose of a dead body.' 15 points."

Naruto, who had been taking a sip of water, quickly put his hand to his mouth to catch the dribble that came out when he tried to laugh. He swallowed and wiped his mouth dry with his shirt sleeved before grinning wide. "You should ask Gaara! That'd be hilarious!"

For once, Shikamaru agreed completely with Naruto's idea. Temari's younger brother Gaara had only started working in the department a year ago after just receiving his Master's degree in urban planning. While he was quite at work and kept to himself at work, Shikamaru learned of the other side of his brother-in-law when he stayed with them for a few months, which consisted of an obsession with gouda cheese and grotesque horror movies. He had a collection of pirated DVDs in over twelve different languages. Gaara didn't know what they were saying; he only watched them for the queasy, vomit-inducing scenes that consisted of unimaginable torture and zoomed in shots of mangled corpses.

Despite all that, the most disturbing thing that Shikamaru came across was accidently walking in on him in the bathroom and seeing him put on his heavy eyeliner. According to Temari, Gaara had been born prematurely and a side effect of that was that he never grew any eyebrows or eyelashes. Now every time Shikamaru saw his brother-in-law, the word _fetus_ flitted through his mind without his consent.

Kiba shuddered as he thought of the creepy red head whose office he had to pass every morning on the way inside, and then again when he left for lunch or at the end of the day. "No way, man. That guy is fucking creepy." He winced and diverted his eyes to Shikamaru. "No offense."

Shikamaru lifted a brow. It wasn't _his_ brother Kiba was offending. "If you do ask Gaara," he said. "I'll add ten points to your score."

Kiba chewed on his bottom lip in consideration for a few minutes before finally agreed.

Choji chuckled at the man's submission, and took his turn to read his dare. "'At lunch time, get down on your knees and announce: "As God as my witness, I'll never go hungry again."' 10 points." He glanced around the table and stood up, scooting his chair back in the process. He dropped to his knees dramatically and raised his hands in the air. "As God as my witness, I'll _never_ go hungry again!"

The entire cafeteria fell silent as they turned to see what was going on. While Lee and Kiba tried to hold back their laughter, Shikamaru and Naruto were slightly embarrassed from the stares.

Naruto chanced a peek at their boss, cringing at the death glare he was directing at their table. It wasn't helping that Kakashi was smirking, because whenever that pervert found something entertaining, Sasuke was bound to feel the exact opposite.

Choji pushed himself up off the floor, grunting, and plopped back into his chair. People seemed hesitant to return to their meals, and a few of them even got up to leave.

Naruto glanced down at his dare, too afraid to read it aloud due to how silent the cafeteria had become. _'In a meeting, shout: "Shut up, goddamn it, shut up!" Then fall out of your chair.' 20 points.' _He looked to Shikamaru, biting his bottom lip. "We have a meeting today, don't we?"

Shikamaru sighed and nodded. "It's the usual Friday meeting after lunch. Troublesome."

"Troublesome indeed," Naruto grumbled, showing his friend his slip of paper. The lazy man didn't react, which irked Naruto. Sasuke was already annoyed with them today it seemed, and they've only gotten _one_ dare done so far. He wasn't going to be very tolerant with them for the rest of the day, and he was especially strict about people goofing off or not paying attention during their weekly meetings.

"At least it's you and not us." Shikamaru sighed. He checked his own dare, the corners of his mouth dropping slightly. He had been hoping that Kiba or Naruto would receive this particular dare. At the same time, he was pretty sure that only he would be able to pull this off. _'Send an email to your boss in which the first letter of each line spells out "I HATE MY JOB"; 20 points.'_

He checked his wristwatch, informing his colleague that their lunch break would be over in fifteen minutes. They all decided to leave before the rush so they wouldn't end up in the same elevator as Sasuke. None of them wanted to deal with him at the moment, Naruto especially.

He was the one who was going to be called out directly by him in the meeting today, and he could tell that Sasuke was in a bad mood. Whether it was because of last night or because he simply woke up on the wrong side of the bed, he wasn't sure. He just didn't want it to escalate into something worse. Maybe he should back out of the game completely before anything worse happened.

No, that was no good. He liked the game, and he didn't want to go back to his boring, old work days. And this was something for him to do with his friends, to feel like a kid again; youthful, as Lee would say.

Perhaps he should take his job of wooing Sasuke more seriously. If he could act as a distraction, who knew how long they could carry on with the game!

Damn, even after settling on a decision, he was still nervous about his next dare. Sasuke was probably going to kick him out of the room for causing such a disruption. Oh well, he'd do the best he could. It was worth a lot of points, and he was dead set on winning this game.

* * *

><p>"To recap on last Friday's meeting; Kaz-Mart had asked to place a thirty foot sign in font of their newest location on Konoha Highway, intersection #24. However, the location of the sign is too close to the bridge. We marked out two new areas for potential placement, one that the company manager has agreed upon." Sasuke looked back at his employees sitting around the oval table. They nodded and Sasuke continued.<p>

Using a remote, he turned on a projector that showed a grid map of an intersection with a square building and a bridge running along the side of it. "They intended to locate the sign here…" The Uchiha pointed at a spot with a red laser pointer. "As I said, it's too-"

"SHUT UP, GODDAMN IT, _SHUT UP_!"

The voice was easily distinguishable, and Sasuke turned just in time to see Naruto descend from his chair, hitting the floor. This momentum made the swivel chair topple over on top of him.

"Ow…"

Kiba, Lee and Choji erupted with laughter while Shikamaru snickered behind his hand. Kankuro, Kakashi and Sai couldn't help but chuckle either, though they contained themselves much better.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the laughing men, making them fall silent immediately. "Naruto. May I inquire on what that was about?" Sasuke growled, tapping his foot on the floor.

Naruto stood and set his chair back upright. "Uh…no. No, not really…" He laughed awkwardly to hide his nervousness, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see. Then I'll see you in my office after the meeting is over. For now, could you please remove yourself to prevent further disruption?" Sasuke stretching his arm out towards the door located in the back of the room.

Naruto swallowed thickly, gathering his notes and pen while avoiding making eye contact with anyone in the room. The silence was heavy as he walked over to the door, until Sasuke continued his speech as though he had never stopped talking. He didn't even pause when Naruto accidently let go of the door and it slammed shut.

Shit, Sasuke was going to kill him! He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before walking back to where all the offices were located. Sakura gave him a curious look when she noticed him coming up the hallway.

"Is the meeting over already?"

Naruto sighed. "No, I got kicked out."

"Kicked out?" the woman asked, frowning deeply.

"Well, more like I was asked to leave because I fell out of my chair." Naruto muttered, stopping at her desk and leaning back against it. Hinata wasn't at her desk across from Sakura's, which was weird. Maybe she was in the restroom or making copies.

"That sounds a little unreasonable." Sakura commented, returning to computer.

"Well…" Naruto lolled his head back as he spoke. "I may have also shouted at the voices in my head."

Sakura's typing stilled and looked at Naruto with slightly wide eyes. "Um…"

Realizing his slip up, Naruto shot up from his seat and waved his notepad and pen wildly at her. "Oh, oh god, no, I'm not crazy! I was _pretending_ to yell at the voices, I swear! It was just a prank, I was goofing off!"

Sakura relaxed at his words, releasing the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "You scared me for a minute there. I was about to give you the number for my psychiatrist."

Naruto chuckled nervously before pausing all together and looking at her with raised brows. "Why do you have a psychiatrist?"

Sakura blinked before her face became flushed and she pushed away from him in her rolling chair. "N-no, I didn't mean _my_ psychiatrist! I mean _a_ psychiatrist! It was a simple slip of the tongue!"

"Uh-huh, oookay Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned and began pacing backwards towards his office door. "If you say so."

"Naruto, you jerk!" She reached into the round tray on her desk, flinging a handful of paperclips at the laughing man.

Naruto twisted the handle on his door, shoving it open with his body to avoid getting hit. "Better clean those up!" he called before shutting the door. He pressed his forehead to the door and his smiled fell. Shiiit, he was going to be in so much trouble when the meeting let out. Maybe if he tried to get some work done, Sasuke would go easier on him. With that in mind, he set down his notepad on the edge of his desk before sitting in his chair and lifting up a manila folder from the stack on the center of his desk. He opened it and scanned the highlighted notes. Gathering the information he needed, he quickly turned to his computer and pulled up the program he used to make virtual maps.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when his office door suddenly swung open, causing him to jump. He turned in his chair and stilled at the sight of his glaring boss.

"My office," Sasuke clipped. "Now."

Naruto gulped and turned to save the map he was working on before getting out of his chair and walking into the hallway, Sasuke holding the door open for him. His ears perked at Lee's voice from further down the hall, and he bit the inside of his cheek – hard – to keep from laughing. He was clearly working on his dare.

"Shoopaleedoop? Kafunka! Moo moo redadooga."

He wasn't kidding when Lee said that he didn't know any foreign languages. Naruto would have to ask Shikamaru later if that was cheating.

"Haruno, go tell Lee to stop whatever he's doing. And I am not to be disturbed for the next hour. I have something to discuss with Uzumaki." Sasuke said to his secretary as he opened the door to his office and waved for Naruto come inside.

Sakura gave Naruto a wary glance as she stood up, smoothing her skirt down around her legs.

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile before moving past Sasuke into the room. The door shut behind him, and the sound of the deadbolt turning seemed too loud for Naruto. His body went completely stiff, knowing that his boss was behind him. However, the Uchiha stepped right past him to get to his desk.

Sasuke placed his hands on the surface and looked at Naruto expectantly, as if waiting for him to begin the discussion.

Naruto could only stand their awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his hands. He didn't want to put them in his pockets because that would be too informal in front of his boss, but if he didn't doing something with them he would begin to fidget.

"Come closer," Sasuke commanded, clearly fed up with the silence.

Naruto had to keep himself from biting out a retort. He hated it when Sasuke got like this; everyone did, really. As if he were their master and they had to do every little thing he said. Someone had to give him a piece of their mind about that. No, not _someone_…Naruto. He was probably the only one who could pull it off anyway. Other than Kakashi, but he seemed satisfied with how things were. After all, he was on the Uchiha's good side.

Sasuke raised a brow when Naruto remained standing where in his spot near the door. Was he trying to piss Sasuke off? "Naruto-"

"I'm not a dog, _Uchiha-san_." Naruto blurted out before he could stop himself. He flinched under the heated glared Sasuke had aimed directly at him, boring into his soul.

"That may be, _Uzumaki_," he mimicked the other's tone. "But you are my employee. And as my employee, you will do whatever I say no matter how unreasonable it may sound. If I tell you to jump, you ask how high. If I tell you to run, you ask how far. And if I tell you to come over here and sit your ass on my desk right now, you better do it and spread your legs while you're at it."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he stared at his boss in utter shock.

"_Now_ Uzumaki." Sasuke snapped. He stepped aside, indicating exactly where he wanted Naruto to be seated.

Snapping his mouth shut in order swallow, he shuffled over to Sasuke. He didn't dare break eye contact with the older man. This was crazy! They couldn't do this; they were at work! Oh, and not to mention they were employer and employee. There was no way Sasuke was thinking of-

Strong hands grabbed Naruto's hips tightly and forced him back onto the desk. "Legs," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto hesitantly separated his thighs, flushing darkly when Sasuke settled between them. "Uchiha-san…"

"Be quiet. You're the one who started this, always remember that." Sasuke hissed, placing his hands on the desk, on either side of Naruto's legs. He leaned in close to Naruto's face, his breath mingling with the others.

For a minute, Naruto really thought that Sasuke was going to kiss him. However, Sasuke's lips were pressed in a thin line, and he was frowning. Naruto felt self-conscious under his intense gaze, and he settled for looking at the flawless pale skin Sasuke had. He flicked his eyes back to Sasuke's when the other man straightened his back.

"What are you doing, dobe?" His voice was quite, but stern.

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Shouldn't I be asking that? I mean, you're the one who told me to sit on your desk like this."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "That's not what I'm referring to. Your behavior in the last three days has been less than questionable. Are you looking for attention?"

Naruto shrunk back into his insecure state. He had to think of his words carefully so he didn't get his friends in trouble. He was willing to do anything he could for them to keep their jobs. He subconsciously shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't do that. Don't play games with me. What was that stunt you pulled in the elevator on Wednesday?" Sasuke said, becoming more assertive.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, realizing that Sasuke wasn't even talking about the dares. He wasn't talking about Lee or Shikamaru or Choji or Kiba. He was focused solely on Naruto, his main concern. He probably thought that Naruto's dares were desperate acts to get noticed by his boss. No wonder he thought that, after the incident in the elevator, then later in his office when Naruto had told him straight out that he wanted Sasuke. That he knew Sasuke wanted him. He had kissed Sasuke last night.

"I'm not trying to play a game with you." Naruto answered honestly. He directed a sincere gaze at his boss, swallowing to keep his throat from going dry. "I…don't want to play games with you."

Sasuke watched him for a few moments, seeming satisfied with Naruto's response. He leaned in quickly, taking Naruto's bottom lip between his own and pulling at it till it slipped from the loose grasp.

Naruto let out a shuddering breath, feeling as though he was experiencing Sasuke's lips for the first time despite last night. Gripping the edge of Sasuke's desk, he leaned forward to press his mouth against Sasuke's fully. Something inside him suddenly sparked and he was thrown into overdrive. His hands reached up on their own accord, fisting thick, dark hair while they occupied their mouths.

It was almost like a competition to see who would pull away first, but Naruto didn't care about that right now. He wanted more, more of his boss. More of Sasuke Uchiha.

When Sasuke was taking too long, Naruto finally swiped his tongue out. He had imagined that the other man would put up more of a fight, but he opened up instantly. They took turns exploring the new areas, Sasuke's tongue teasing Naruto's while it mapped out his mouth. It was taking all of Naruto's willpower not to smile into the kiss.

Sasuke rolled his hips into Naruto, making the blond-haired man gasp and toss his head back in shock. He too the opportunity to tug at Naruto's disgustingly bright orange tie, loosening it enough to unbutton his top button on his shirt so that he could taste the skin there. He thrust his hips again while sucking on the tan flesh, but not hard enough to leave a mark. That would be hard to explain if anyone saw it.

"W-wait, we can't!" Naruto whined, sitting up to glare halfheartedly at his boss. His body ached in protest, and his mind was foggy from the lack of air due to their kissing. "We're still-"

"I don't care." Sasuke said impatiently. He sighed, trying to calm his nerves, and put on a stern face. "I can't force you into this, I know. If you want to try…" His voice became softer as he trailed off.

Naruto snorted, earning a glare form the older man. "Ah, I'm sorry. It's just…are you asking me out, Uchiha-san?" He batted his eyelashes playfully.

The glare didn't let up in the least. "I'm just suggesting that we try it out. I'm interested in you, and as you said, you're interested in me."

Another snicker escaped the blond. "You're making this sound like a business deal." He exhaled and adjusted himself on top of the desk. His hands never left Sasuke's hair, but they were now smoothing it down. "How about we just see where this goes. We don't have to come up with some formal agreement. If it doesn't work out then we can pretend it never happened."

Sasuke opened his mouth, looking about ready to protest, but he shut it just as quickly. Finally, he nodded. "Alright," he said and dropped his hands to Naruto's waist. "Keep your voice down."

Blue eyes widened at the order and he grabbed at Sasuke's shoulders in panic. "Wait, wha- ah!"

Sasuke smirked triumphantly when Naruto buried his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck as the Uchiha continued rock his hips into the others. To his slight surprise, Naruto began responding almost immediately.

Both men panted as they rubbed against each other on Sasuke's desk, Naruto using Sasuke's shoulder's for leverage while Sasuke used Naruto's waist.

"You're not wearing a belt." Sasuke commented.

How the raven-haired man sounded so calm at the moment was beyond Naruto. "I…I don't need…one…"

"It's the dress code…"

"T-that's stupid…"

"Hn," Sasuke decided to end the argument there by latching his mouth onto Naruto's neck.

It was the thrill of knowing that Sakura was right outside the door that pushed Naruto closer to the edge. The whole office, practically everyone Naruto knew and called his friends, was right there. They were all completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle of an act that was so forbidden, bad enough to get him or Sasuke fired. Sure, his buddies were aware of the fact that Sasuke had eyes for Naruto, and Naruto wasn't against the idea at all. But they didn't know that they were actually pressing their groins together, kissing each other heatedly, wrinkling their shirts and pulling at each others ties.

Anyone could knock on that door at any minute. Anyone could find out about _this_ at any moment. Why the idea appealed to Naruto he wasn't sure, but it had him kissing his boss with more pressure, more severity, more hunger and need.

"Sasuke!" he hissed through clenched teeth as the pressure in built up in his balls before spreading to the base of his erection.

Sasuke claimed Naruto's mouth again, successfully swallowing his groan as he came. The Uchiha followed not long after, stiffening against the other man as he shuddered from his orgasm. He pulled his lips away from Naruto, both panting from their illicit activities. He swallowed, wondering if they should have rushed into that the way they did, but at the same time he didn't care. They were merely going with the flow, after all.

Naruto reached into his pants, adjusting himself through his boxers. He felt sticky, and he knew for a fact that he was less than presentable to leave Sasuke's office. He didn't want to worry about any of that, though. He leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to calm himself down. He wanted to stay like this a little longer, remain in this calm for just a few more minutes before his brain caught up to him and he started to freak out.

Yes, he was certain that he was going to have a panic attack the moment he realized what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting at his desk, chewing frantically on a pen cap when the door to his office slammed open. He almost ducked to hide under his desk, half fearing that Sasuke had come after him since he had rushed out of his office so quickly. To say he was relieved to see that it was only Kiba would be an understatement.<p>

It wasn't that he was afraid of Sasuke now or anything. After all, he had consented to him despite his better judgment. It was just that he was now having doubts of their "relationship," if it could even be called that.

Noticing the distressed expression on Kiba's face, Naruto pushed his own worries to the back of his mind and frowned at his friend. "Wha-" He was cut off immediately.

"Forty-eight." Kiba groaned in aggravation, slumping into the leather chair located in the corner of Naruto's office.

"Forty-eight…what?" the blond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He came up with forty-eight ways to dispose of a dead body. Well, actually, he told me fifty, but one was too gruesome to write down and the other I didn't know how to spell the name of the acid he was talking about."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Kiba, realizing he was talking about his dare. So he had gone to Gaara to complete it. "That's…that's terrifying."

Kiba stared at him incredulously. "You think? You should have seen his face! He was dead serious! That guy should be in a mental hospital, Naruto!"

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Naruto glanced at his office door, hoping that Sasuke couldn't hear them through the wall. "I'm in a lot of trouble with Uchiha-san right now. I don't need him coming in here and seeing us socializing."

Kiba merely groaned and slid down further into the chair. He was more terrified of the red head down the hall than his boss at the moment.

* * *

><p>Sasuke set the spoon for his soup in the bowl and turned to his laptop where an alert was going off, informing him that he had received an email from a planning department email address. It was late, almost ten at night. Who on Earth was emailing him at this hour?<p>

A part of him wondered if perhaps Naruto was trying to contact him, but he instantly shoved the idea to the back of his mind before he even opened his email account. Naruto had all but fled his office that afternoon, he wouldn't be surprised if the idiot avoided completely next week. While Naruto was incredibly predictable to Sasuke, he still wished that he could understand his thought process.

Personally, Sasuke had thought that everything was going fine. They agreed to test-drive the idea of having an office affair, they kissed, they went beyond that. What was the problem all of a sudden? You'd think Sasuke had just grown a second head by the way Naruto ran to the door of his office.

He decided not to worry about it for now, it wasn't worth his time. He checked the email address that had just contacted him, and grunted. If Nara was sending him something at this late, it was probably important for work. He double clicked on the email and waited for it to load.

_I just found out that babies don't come from France. However, they kind of do considering women live in France. After all, what will we do without women? They're annoying, but useful. Except for heavy lifting jobs. My mother was a strong woman, though. Yelled like crazy. Just letting you know. Oh, I almost forgot… Beware of the birds._

Sasuke felt an uncontainable twitch form in his eyebrow, and he was about to delete the junk mail when something caught his eye. _'J…O…B…'_ The last three sentences spelled _job_. His eyes flicked over the rest of the message, gather all the capital letters in the email. Nara was sending him a coded message? But why?

'_I,F, H, F, A, T, E, M, Y, J, O, B…' _Sasuke wend over the letters in his head a few times before frowning and pulling out the two F's. "I hate my job…"

His employees were really starting to get on his nerves lately. He deleted the email and decided to go bed for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this sucks so much. I'm sick, and I wrote this out quick. But if you asked me, I don't think I could tell you what I wrote about. I'm so sorry, I'll go over it later when I'm feeling better.<strong>

**Later.**


End file.
